Super Mario Galaxy: Ancient Ways
by FullMetalWWant
Summary: When Bowser steals the stars again, it's up to Mario to go back in time to stop him. Sequel to Super Mario Galaxy. MarioxRosalina. Completed. Check out the sequel soon!
1. SMG 2 Ch 1: Bowser Returns

Super Mario Galaxy 2: Ancient Ways

Chapter 1

Starlight City

Mario's POV

Well, it took me a couple of hours, but I made it to Starlight City. This place gets bigger every year I come here. I managed to find the hotel I was staying at. I found my room to be the very top floor. As I was heading for the elevator, I saw Link in the distance. We just stared at each other as I stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor. Man, me and Link are going to have a great match if we meet in the finals again. I stepped out of the elevator and found my room at the very end of the hallway, right next to the door that leads to the roof. I looked into my room and went to use the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to find my reflection looking at me. I look so different without my hat. It was getting dark, but I decided to go on the rooftop and look at the stars.

I went outside to see the sun setting in the distance. I laid back and closed my eyes as I thought about Rosalina. I hope she's doing alright.

CRASH!!!!

What the heck was that? I looked ahead to see that something crashed on the other side of the building. I got up and ran towards the impact site and did my long jump across the huge gap. I landed to see Rosalina in the hole. I quickly picked her up and ran to my room.

Mario's Room

Rosalina woke up an hour later. I was sitting right next to her to make sure that nothing happened to her. "Mario…I need to tell you something. Bowser stole the Comet Observatory and is using the Power and Grand Stars." Immediately I stood up and was ready to face Bowser, but Rosalina stopped me. "It's not going to be easy this time, Mario. Here's what happened…"

"Bowser managed to steal all the stars again, but this time, he stole a star called the Time Star. It will allow anybody to travel back in time so they can change it. What powers the Time Star are smaller stars called Ancient Stars. These enable the Time Star more power and the more power they have, the more the user can change the past. Mario, Bowser changed everything. He successfully created his own galaxy, took control of all the galaxies you explored, and changed that you and your brother never existed. He took over the Mushroom Kingdom in the past, so now the Mushroom Kingdom you knew is now under his control. But that's not the worst part. He took over the whole world now. Your world, Link's World, everyone's worlds are now under Bowser's complete control."

I just looked at her with tears in my eyes. I wanted to beat Bowser so badly now. But Rosalina continued, "But there is a way to restore everything back to normal. You must use your abilities you learned last time to go to the past and change everything back. The more stars you collect, the more chances we have on changing everything back to normal. You must also travel to the same galaxies you've been before to try to find more Time Stars." I looked at her with confidence and bravery that it made her smile. "Looks like you have a new look, Mario. I knew this might come in handy." She then gave me my hat back. I put it on my head and was the hero once again.

"Mario, I managed to put a Launch Star on the roof of the hotel. It will take you to the first Time Star in the Present Mushroom Kingdom, but if I'm right, Bowser should be over there as well." I nodded and was ready to go, but I noticed that Rosalina was blushing a deep red. I got closer to her. "You do look better with your hat off, Mario." She said with a whisper. She came closer to me as I came closer to her. She closed her eyes and my eyes closed as our lips made contact. Her lips were so soft. About ten seconds later, we broke the kiss. I blushed as I was getting ready to go. I looked back and smiled at her. "Be careful Mario." She said as I left the room.

I was on the roof, looking around for the Launch Star. I found it on the other side of the roof, so I used my long jump again and I launched myself towards the Mushroom Kingdom. I saw the kingdom ahead of me and I was shocked. The castle has changed. It went from a pink and white castle to a dark and evil castle. Rosalina was right, Bowser has changed the timeline, Well, I'm going to change it back.

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of Super Mario Galaxy 2: AW. It's a start of a very long story. It took me flipping two hours to write this chapter because my first ten ideas was wrong, but this chapter shows my best work. Well, I really hope this story is going to pay off just like Super Mario Galaxy. See you next time!


	2. SMG 2 Ch 2: Gone for Good

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I would have put up a chapter sooner, but I had to do a project to do at school and I didn't have enough time to write it until now. I also had to write my story on paper, but all is well. Well, enjoy chapter two of this wonderful story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Mario.

Super Mario Galaxy 2: Ancient Ways

Chapter 2

Mushroom Kingdom

Bowser's Castle

I landed near the castle grounds and looked around. Bowser changed everything. He changed Peach's castle completely. I can see how to get in, but it could prove a bit tricky. Underneath the castle is a black hole that can suck me in. I saw a path under the castle, so I followed it with caution. I managed to get into the castle from one of the nearby windows.

I was in a hallway with a lot of pictures of Bowser. Underneath each of the pictures is a description of the picture. "King of the World, Emperor of China, King of England, President of the United States, Ruler of All Galaxies." But the worst one I found was at the end of the hallway….King of the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser has done the unthinkable: He now does rule everything. I heard laughing from the Throne Room, so I prepared myself and I kicked the door open.

I saw Bowser sitting on his throne, talking with someone with a black cloak on. Bowser looked at me and laughed. "Well, look who decided to show up. Welcome to my kingdom, Mario. As you can already tell, I rule everything and now I'm the King of the Bowser Kingdom. But I have o take care of you to make sure my latest plan works!" Bowser got up and started to shoot fireballs towards me, but I jumped up and used my spin attack, but before I can hit him, the cloaked figure hit me in the head and sent me flying. "I forgot to tell you something, Mario. I found m new queen.' The figure removed the hood to reveal….to reveal…Peach!!! She just laughed at me as I fell on my knees. "Surprised?" Bowser said with a grin. "I managed to completely erase her mind and turn evil. There's nothing you can do now, Mario!" Peach then ran up to me and kicked me in the chin. I was stunned and tried to get up, but I couldn't do anything. Bowser then went into his shell and spinned very fast and hit me with incredible force. I went flying and crashed through the main window and crashed into the ground below. I just couldn't get up anymore. Bowser and Peach came down and they both grabbed me and lifted me. "Mario, for years you and your brother have been giving me problems, but now….your game is now…OVER!!!" Peach got out a Time Star and Bowser spinned it. He then threw me into it and set it on fire. I was screaming in pain from the fire and…BOOM1 I was launched like a firework into a Time Portal. "Where did you send him, my King?" Peach asked with an evil smile. Bowser just smiled, "I sent him back in time. Back to where we'll never see him again! MWHAHAHA!!!!"

Past Bowser Kingdom

I came out of the portal, crashing into buildings until I hit the ground. I just laid there, bleeding from my head. I looked around and I realized that I went back in time. I was shocked to find that I was now in the new Kingdom that Bowser made. I got up, but quickly went down from all the pain. I was too badly hurt to walk at the moment, but I heard a ringing noise coming from my hat. I took off my hat and noticed that inside my hat was a communicator. I pushed a button and I saw Rosalina. "Mario, I heard what happened to you. Hold on, I think I can be there soon." I then saw her right before my eyes. "I put that communicator in your hat just to make sure that you are ok. My god! Mario, you're badly hurt from head to toe. I was right, Bowser has changed everything! Peach has been brainwashed and is now his queen. We need to get out of the past and head back into the present, but we're stuck here until we can find one of the Time Stars.' I was crying by this point. "Mario, what's wrong? I know all these things happened, but we can fix it." She was right. I needed to stop crying and move forward. I stopped crying and looked into Rosalina's eyes. She smiled back and helped me to get up.

Depending on our current situation, we have to find my house and start from there. Bowser has changed the land, but my house was still there. When we got there, we found a Time Star on top of the roof. I helped Rosalina get on the roof and we launched towards another time portal….just in time to see the land being covered in darkness.

Future Bowser Kingdom

We landed back on my front lawn as Rosalina said to me, "We are now in the future. Things have changed for the worst….Mario, look!!!" I turned and looked at the direction she pointed to. I was shocked to find that my house was gone and found a large statue with me and my brother. I saw millions of flowers surrounding them with a sign in the middle. It read:

"Here was the house of the legendary Mario Brothers. A sad time has come. We couldn't believe that it happened." I read more as I saw a tear roll down my cheek and hearing Rosalina crying as I saw the next few letters:

Here lies Mario and Luigi: Two great heroes have fallen.

A/N: Well, that's t for now. See you guys in the next chapter!!!


	3. SMG 2 Ch 3: Quest Time

A/N: Hey everyone, I have some news for you guys reading my stories. Since we are nearing Christmas Day, I'm going to do a short Christmas story with Mario and Rosalina as my very first oneshot. Why these two characters? I love the Mario and Peach couple, but I want to try something different. So watch out for that before Christmas. Now then, let's continue with our story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Mario.

Super Mario Galaxy 2: Ancient Ways

Chapter 3

Future Bowser's Kingdom

I couldn't believe that my brother is dead. I kept looking at the words over and over to make sure it wasn't real. I decided to walk towards town to get my mind off of things. Me and Rosalina walked into Bowser Town and looked for a place to get a drink (A/N: I'm speaking of drinks like soda.) We found Club 64 still here, so we went inside.

There weren't many people inside, but we grabbed a seat in the front. "What's going on here?" Rosalina asked the bartender. "Well, Bowser took over the Mushroom Kingdom with Peach, so the Mario Brothers tried to save the day. But, Bowser had a plan. He called all the enemies of their past and thy killed the Mario Brothers. We suffered for 30 years of Bowser's rule….hey, are you guys ok?" My mouth was opened and so was Rosalina's mouth. We went 30 years into the future. All my foes from my past have basically teamed up with Bowser to finally defeat me and my brother. "Although, Mario did leave something here before his death. Maybe you guys can have it." The bartender went to the back and brought out a package and gave it to us. We left with the bill paid and once we got outside, I opened it. Inside was a long red and blue cloak with an "M" in the back. "This must be a cloak that the other Mario left." Rosalina said with interest. I put on the cloak and I felt more power inside of me. Suddenly, a copper star came out of my pocket. "Oh my god Mario! That's one of the Ancient Stars!" Rosalina was jumping for joy. I grabbed the star and even more power surged through me.

I saw a Launch Star nearby us. I looked at Rosalina. "Don't worry, Mario. I'll be fine….just be careful." I gave her a hug and I launched towards Bowser's Castle. I landed on the top of the castle….which was a couple of stories high. I looked inside to see Bowser and Peach talking to some people. Holy crap….all my enemies were there. I see Count Bleck talking to the General Guy, Bowser Jr. talking to the Crystal King, Huff n Puff talking to Mimi, and Cackletta talking to Shadow Mario. It's like the evil convention has hit this place but hard. My gloves started glowing as I saw another Ancient Star near Bowser. "You can now use Super Spin." Weird, I heard that in my head. I used my spin attack and it was normal. I used the Super Spin and I was spinning like crazy. I'm going to like this new move. Looks like I'm going to crash the party. I went back, used a nearby Launch Star, pulled my hood over my face, and launch towards the window.

CRASH!!!!

You should've seen the look on the faces of all my enemies in that room. I landed near the Ancient Star and grabbed it. Bowser was in rage. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! I just smiled and removed my hood, revealing my face and hearing the whole room gasp. I jumped and used my Super Spin to take down Bowser and ran towards the doors. I was dodging incoming fire until I found a Launch Star. I launched myself upwards and broke through the ceiling and was flying into space. I can hear Bowser yelling at all the other guys. "How can he still be living?! I want everyone to go up into space and killing him! Don't let him find the Time Star!"

Gateway Galaxy

Rosalina was waiting for me when I landed. "Mario, that cloak makes you seem more powerful then ever before. I'm just glad that you're safe." I smiled and went up to her and kissed heron the lips, which lasted a few seconds. After we stopped kissing, we pulled away with Rosalina continuing, "As you can see, we need a few more Ancient Stars if we are going to pull this off. If we search the Good Egg Galaxy first, we might find some stars." She then summoned a Launch Star in front of me. I kissed her on the cheek and launched myself towards the galaxy, but I have to be careful. I'm now a wanted man by Bowser and he's really mad now.

A/N: Well, that's Chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm going to see if I can post Chapter 4 tomorrow and the Christmas story I promised. See you guys then!!!


	4. SMG 2 Ch 4: The Return of Mr L

A/N: I'm here again for another chapter of this lovely story. I enjoy writing this story so much that it kills me everyday that I don't write at least one chapter. Since I have much work, it might take a few days to post a new chapter. Here's the next chapter of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Mario.

Super Mario Galaxy 2: Ancient Ways

Chapter 4

Good Egg Galaxy

I landed with a thud as I looked around the familiar galaxy. I was shocked to find that it was mostly destroyed. Looks like Bowser has taken over the galaxies with power beyond the limit. I searched around the place for anything that can help me. I found a Launch Star and launched to where the huge was the last time I came here. The only thing I saw was bits of rotten egg. I kept looking around until I saw Bowser's Army looking for me. I launched towards another part of the galaxy until I landed on a familiar planetoid shaped like a Yoshi egg.

I saw Bowser destroy everything in his path like there's no tomorrow. I saw something in the distance and saw the Honey Hive galaxy. I just hope I can get there in time. Then, I saw an Ancient Star right near Bowser. I launched right behind Bowser and the rest of the bad guys and took the Ancient Star with ease, but that activated the alarm around the Star. I heard all the guns ready to be fired at me. I jumped and did my Super Spin attack to dodge the fire. I jumped on top of Bowser and jumped towards the Launch Star. I launched towards the Honey Hive Galaxy, but General Guy launched a missile at me and I blasted towards another galaxy. What it was, I don't know.

Megaleg's Moon

I landed on the same planetoid when I faced Megalegs. I looked up to see Megalegs standing in front of me, but taller than before. Count Bleck appeared in front of me and gave me that evil grin. "Well, if it isn't the Great Mario. I hope you enjoyed your life, because I have a surprise for you." I pointed upwards was my brother Luigi, but he looked different. "Mario, do you remember Mr. L? Well, he's back with a vengeance!" Count Bleck disappeared and Megalegs started to move towards me. I ran up the legs of Megalegs, but this time, Mr. L met me there. "So, you used to be my brother? Well, I get the honor to kill you and Bowser is going to be so proud because no one can defeat the one and only Mr. L!!!"

He launched towards me and kicked me in the chest. I quickly did my spin attack and launched him towards the top. I jumped my way to the top and the Bullet Bills were flying like crazy. Mr. L charged at me, but I jumped and did a Ground Pound on his face. I bounced off the metal head and was out like a light. I did my Super Spin and crashed into the power source of Megalegs. It started to shut down and it fell into pieces. I jumped and collected another Ancient Star as I saw a time portal. I jumped right through as I saw Bowser arrive and was following me.

Present Starlight City

I landed on the ground of the city before I started this whole adventure….but the city was destroyed. I looked around for any sign of life, but nothing. I saw a stadium in the distance that was still standing. I saw a lot of people gathering around. I went towards the stadium until I saw Mr. L talking to the crowd. I ran up to him and he stopped me. "Hey, if it isn't the loser of the former Mushroom Kingdom. I was telling these people that I can beat you in a special gravity cage match. Do you think you're man enough to beat me? If you win, then I will give you the Ancient Star." I nodded my head and accepted the match. I went towards the resting area and was getting ready for this match as Mr. L called it. Then, somebody grabbed me and kissed me on the lips. I opened my eyes to see Rosalina kissing me. "Oh Mario, I was worried about you. I can't believe you are going to do this." I nodded my head as I looked towards the crowd, chanting Mr. L's and Bowser's name. Looks like I'm not the hero to the crowds eyes anymore. I pulled my hood over my head and I heard Mr. L's music coming over the stadium. I saw him and Bowser's army walking towards the gravity cage. It was huge and round. I then heard my name and stepped into the spot light as I heard boo's like crazy. I walked towards the cage and stepped inside. I can feel the gravity change. As they closed the door, I saw the Ancient Star on the belt. Man, Mr. L was crazy about this. I have a really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen. Mr. L charged at me as I got ready to fight.

A/N: That's right! Mr. L returns in this chapter. Can Mario survive the gravity cage? Why is Bowser here for? Well, you just have to find out.

I also posted a brand new story: A Super Mario Galaxy Christmas! I hope you guys grab some eggnog and read the story. See you guys later!!!


	5. SMG 2 Ch 5: Into the twilight pt 1

A/N: Here is another chapter of the sequel of a lifetime. It took me a couple of hours to try to make it just right and this is the best I got so far. I hope to continue doing a great story. Here's the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Mario

Super Mario Galaxy 2: Ancient Ways

Chapter 5

Present Starlight City Stadium

Mr. L charged at me with full speed, but I kicked him in the nose, sending him backwards and crashing into the round cage. I ran up the cage and waited for his next move (Having no gravity on the cage is really neat). Mr. L ran up the cage and tried to kick me, but it failed. I was about to do my Super Spin, but I got hit in the back of my head with a missile. I turned around to see General Guy laughing at me as the cage door blasted open. Bowser and his army charged in as I launched towards him with full speed. I crashed into Huff n Puff's face and kicked him in the mouth. Bowser came up to me and slashed my back.

Mr. L then kicked me in the face, sending me flying upwards and slamming into the cage. My back was bleeding badly and so was my head. I got up only to be smashed into the cage again by Bowser's huge body weight. I started to cough up blood as I fight to stay alive. Mr. L picked me up and throwing me to the bottom of the cage.

CRASH!!!

The ground rumbled as I crashed into the ground. I slowly got up, revealing my blood soaked face. I tried to use my spin attack, but it had no effect. Bowser picked me up from the ground, laughing his head off, "Well Mario, I think it's time for you to lose this match!" He started to swing me around as fast as he could and he let me go into the air. I went so fast that I crashed into the ceiling of the cage, going through it. I flipped a few times and crashed into the top of the cage. "Nobody can defeat the incredible Mr. L!!!" He laughed as he has coming up the cage to claim the win. I heard a whooshing sound as I saw a glowing orb in front of me. I heard something in my mind, telling me something.

"Pick up the glowing orb to unleash your inner power."

I grabbed the orb and I felt nothing. Then, I felt a great power rushing inside of me. My eyes were glowing like never before. I used my Meteor Smash as Mr. L came up, sending him downwards into the cage floor. My hands started to glow and I was ready to unleash my inner power. I spinned my hands together and I unleashed…the Mario Finale!!! A giant blast of fire came out of my hands and crashed into Bowser and his army and the cage started to melt as the heat continued. I looked down at Mr. L, who was lifeless below. I won this battle but it wasn't an easy one. I jumped off the remaining cage and claimed the belt and the Ancient Star. I grabbed Rosalina and blasted towards another Time Star as Bowser was waking up. But as I was blasting off, I went through a portal I never seen before. I was worried now.

Twilight Realm

I landed in a really dark place. All around me, I can see nothing but twilight. I heard a noise from behind me as I saw a wolf right near Rosalina. I tried to move, but I was surrounded by shadows. One of them hit me in the back of my injured head. I fell down and blacked out before I knew it.

A few hours later...

I woke up in a prison cell, chained up to the wall. I looked around to find Rosalina, but had no luck. I looked out the tiny window to see a Launch Star in the distance. I also noticed that I'm in a castle and was really high up. I needed to find a way out of here and fast before something bad happens to Rosalina.

A/N: Wow, I wonder what's going to happen to Mario and Rosalina now. I'm so happy to bring in Link into my story in the next few chapters. Check out my profile to see more stories that are coming soon. Hope to see you guys then!!!


	6. SMG 2 Ch 6 : Into the Twilight pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, Link, or Mario.

Super Mario Galaxy 2: Ancient Ways

Chapter 6

Twilight Realm

I was searching for any sign of hope for me to get out of the cell. The walls were so thick that not even my Super Spin attack worked. I sat down for a moment, thinking of a plan. I realized that the cell bars are pretty weak, so I used my Super Spin attack to bust the cell bars down and I was free. I looked up to see a window that's pretty high up, so I used my wall jumping to get out of the cell.

I was shocked to see what I was looking at: it was so full of darkness that I thought that the sun never came here. I looked towards my right to find the Launch Star on the other side of the castle's rooftops. I did a few long jumps over bottomless pits and finally reached the star. I launched around the castle and landed near a window. I looked inside to find Bowser walking around with Mr. L and…..Link? I almost fell off the roof when I saw Link talking to Bowser. Looks like Bowser brainwashed Link to join him. I looked around to find another Launch Star above me, so I jumped up and launched myself to another part of the castle. I reached the highest tower of the castle to see Rosalina standing at the very tip. I landed as I looked at her with great happiness, but her mouth was wide open. I turned around and my mouth was wide open. We saw a giant spaceship floating in mid-air. I saw Bowser's images all over the flying ship. It was the size of ten Jupiter's. I looked at Rosalina and she said with a sad tone in her voice, "Mario, on that very airship is a powerful Ancient Star. If we get that, we can get out of this place." I nodded my head, kissed her on the lips and launched myself near the castle entrance.

I landed only to find shadows surrounding me. I then got tackled by the same wolf from before, but this time, I heard a voice coming from the wolf's shadow, "What are you waiting for? Go attack the fool under King Bowser's orders!" I jumped the incoming attack from the beast and kicked it towards a beam of light. The wolf transformed into a darker version of Link but it has the eyes of the original Link. I needed to find a way to snap Link back to normal. I started to attack him, but he pulled out his sword and started to swing it. I barely dodged the incoming blade. I smashed his face with one of my kicks, sending him backwards. I used all my remaining power and jumped from Link's head and launched myself towards Bowser's airship to find the next star.

Bowser's Airship Base

I landed on a platform where other ships can land, but Link was right behind me. I saw another glowing orb a couple of meters away. I was running towards it and jumped up and tried to reach it...but Link shoved me to the side and grabbed it instead. He started to gain power and came rushing towards me and was about to slash but I jumped up and did my ground pound, making me get the power. I then jumped back and unleashed the Mario Finale on Link. I saw him flying away into the castle and crashed into the wall. I smiled at the victory but changed it into a more serious look as I turned around and went inside the ship. Mr. L was standing outside the door with an evil grin on his face, "Bowser, Mario has entered the airship. I'll make sure that my latest invention crashes Mario once and for all for I am the Incredible Mr. L!!!"

Inside the Airship

I was running down the long hallway of the airship, trying to find the Ancient Star in this huge place. I turned the corner and saw a huge room with the star in the middle of the room. I saw Mr. L on the other side of the star. "Well, this is it, Mario. This is were you get no more continues and your game ends here and now!!!" He then pressed a button and out came a huge Bowser robot. I was ready to fight it when I heard music. I looked inside of the machine to find my enemies from my past: The Koopa Brothers and all their colorful glory. Now I was both shocked and surprised. I then saw another robot appear as Mr. L went inside it. This is not my day at all.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter up and ready to read. Will Mario survive the robots? Find out in the next chapter of this three part chapter, Into the Twilight.


	7. SMG 2 Ch 7 : Into the Twilight pt 3

Super Mario Galaxy 2: Ancient Ways

Chapter 7

Inside the Airship

I had to think fast if I want to defeat these guys and their giant robots. I was dodging the incoming fire when I got an idea. I was looking around until I found a Launch Star. I jumped up and launched towards Mr. L's right leg. I went right through it and then kicked the robot towards the Koopa Bros. Both robots smashed into each other with force. I jumped up and launched upwards into a hole in the ceiling. I looked down to see the robots in a big pile of metal as I continued upwards. I flipped and landed in the control room. I was amazed at what I found here. It looks like it can power the whole ship. "So, you decided to enter the airship, Mario? Are you trying to save the worlds again? Well, it's not going to work this time." I was shocked to see who is in front of me. It was none other than Lord Crump. "You see, when Bowser decided to make his plans, he asked me to kill your brother and now I'm going to kill you, Mario!" Crump sent out his X-Naut men towards me, but I jumped over them and kicked him over the panels of the control room. His men ran away and I looked at the center point of the airship (I didn't say that Lord Crump was a real fighter). I launched from a Launch Star nearby and headed for the tower.

I busted through the window of the tower and was in the center of the airship. "This airship can be able to destroy a plant in just under a minute. But whenever I try to make my dreams come true, you always destroy my dreams." It was now surprised to see Grodus talking to me. "You see Mario, since you saved the world many times before, it must be harder to save even more worlds. Once Bowser's secret plan is finished, not even you can stop us. Once we kill that stupid girl, we will be unstoppable." He saw me with anger in my eyes. "Just give it up Mario. There's nothing you can do now. All you have to do is say goodbye to your girlfriend." He sent a charged blast towards me, but I jumped up and tried to hit him, but Grodus was faster then the last time I fought him. I hen remembered a move that Luigi showed me. I bent down, took aim at Grodus and….BOOM!!! I launched like a missile towards the big head of Grodus, sending him flying right into the wall. I'm calling my new move after my brothers own move: The Mario Rocket.

I went down the steps and shut down the system to grant me access t the Ancient Star. I grabbed the star, but I heard Grodus laughing at me. "The airship we make is not powered by the Ancient Star's, but with a different energy source." He was holding Rosalina's hand near another portal. He shoved her into it and I jumped inside of the portal while hearing Grodus laughing like a madman.

South Pole

I landed in the snow with the air really cold air with no sign of life anywhere. I looked down and saw a map. I opened it up to see a few different colors and symbols.

FireRed

BlueWater

EarthGreen

AirWhite

I looked at it closely at the map to see that a small village is nearby. I decided to walk into that direction of the village, wondering if Rosalina is over there waiting for me. I just hope I can get out of the snow.

South Pole Village

I looked ahead of me 20 minutes later to find the village. I saw a few people walking about. I then saw people throwing snowballs at me. I got pelted by a hundred of them and turned into a snowman. I saw a boomerang heading my way, so I jumped up but them I saw water floating in mid-air and is attacking me. I then saw a giant rock heading towards me and I ducked. I then got blasted off my feet by a huge amount of air. I crashed into the ground. I jumped back on my feet to see four people standing before me, ready to fight. I was ready for a fight. One of them came up to me and said, "What are you doing here?" I got my hands ready, fire in my hands. The people in the village started screaming and shouting Fire Nation over and over again. "My name is Aang and I don't know who you are, but you are from the Fire Nation. Let's get him you guys!" They circled around me as I prepared for a brawl.

A/N: Here's another chapter up and ready to read. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!!!


	8. SMG 2 Ch 8: Ice is better then Fire

A/N: I rushed on the last chapter. In this chapter, it's time to slow it down a bit so that everyone can be happy with the chapter. Well, it's time to read the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, Mario, or any of the Avatar characters.

Super Mario Galaxy 2: Ancient Ways

Chapter 8

South Pole Village

I jumped up in mid-air to dodge the boomerang and the water whip. I launched upwards and came crashing down with my Ground Pound that shook the whole village. Aang started to throw rocks at me and they hit me really hard. I landed in the snow with a huge explosion and I was buried alive in the snow. I saw something glowing and decided to dig my way downwards. After a few seconds, I found the glowing orb I used before. I picked it up and the snow started to melt into water. I can see the fear in their eyes as I unleashed the Mario Finale. The land exploded with fire as I launched my attack. After the smoked cleared, I saw them like snowmen and I laughed as I helped them out of the snow.

An hour later…

I was sitting inside one of the ice houses, drinking some hot chocolate with my new friends. Aang was smiling as he explained to me everything to me. "Well, for starters, we should introduce ourselves. This is Katara. She can be able to master water bending." She stood up and shook my hand. "This is her brother Sokka. As you can tell, he's the warrior of the village." He just shook his head at me. "And last and certainly not least, we have Toph, who can master earth bending." She just looked at me with those eyes of hers. "Now then I'm Aang and I can master all four of the elements. What brings you out here?" I told them the story of my past, what's happening right now, and why I'm here in the South Pole.

"So let me get this straight. You came here from a different land to try to stop a huge turtle from ruling everything?" Sokka said with a confused look on his face. I nodded my head and said that Bowser already took control over everything. "Wait a minute, I heard of this Bowser character before. I heard he is at the Fire Nation country." Aang said. I stood up and was ready to go there when Sokka stopped me. "First of all, you are not going over to the Fire Nation capital. There are too many fire benders for even you can handle. Besides, I think we can teach you a few moves that can help us as well. What do you think, Aang?" Sokka asked. "That's a great idea, Sokka. We can take him to that new island we discovered a few days ago. We can leave tomorrow morning. Right now, we can get some sleep." Aang said with a yawn.

As everyone went to bed, I looked up at the moon and wonder where I can find Rosalina. I decided just to go to bed and find out what happens tomorrow. I think I drank too much hot chocolate because I couldn't fall asleep that night.

The next morning, we got up early and got everything packed for our trip. I decided to use the Launch Stars to get to the island while everyone else got a ride on Aang's flying bison, Appa. "Dude, where are you going? It's like you can't fly or anything." Toph said with a grin on her face. I just smiled and told them to go ahead and start flying. As I saw them fly into the distance, I found a Launch Star and with a second later…

BANG!!!!

I launched toward them and was right next to them. I should've taken a picture because their faces were priceless. I just laughed and we continued on our way towards the island. Katara did ask me a question, "We really didn't ask for your name. What is your name?" I told them that my name is Mario and their mouths just fell off their faces. Sokka was the most shocked out of the group. "You are Mario? The great hero who always saves the day from evil. We heard that you were a myth." I just smiled and continued to launch my towards the island. After a few hours in the air, we finally stopped at the island.

Ying-Yang Island

I looked around the island to find four different land types. "This island is called Ying-Yang Island. This is the center of the four nations on the map. There's Fire, Water, Air, and Earth areas here. We brought you here because we want to test your skills against the elements." Aang said. "If you can beat all of us, then you are ready to go to the Fire Nation and kick their butts. Sokka said. "You have the first choice of where to go, Mario" Katara said with a smile on her face. "We'll be waiting or you to come and fight us, so good luck with your battles." Toph yelled as they went their different directions of the huge island.

I looked at the island carefully to decide where I should go first. I could go one on one with Toph in the Earth area, face Katara at the Water area, find Sokka at the Fire area, or decide to face Aang at the Air area. I decided to go to the Earth area to face Toph. I looked ahead at my challenges to reach the Fire Nation. I just pray that Rosalina is doing ok. The Earth area was starting to get a bit more rocky as I found standing in the middle of a really huge rock formation. "I hope you're ready, Mario. I know my way with rocks and I'm going to rock your world!"

A/N: Well, I'm taking a break for a few days due to I have a really bad case of the flu. I've been throwing up for a few days, so I need my rest until I stop throwing up and I've been working on my other story before I got sick and to put the cherry on the ice cream, I have to perform at a concert next week, so I need to be ready. So until then, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!!!


	9. SMG 2 Ch 9: Unexpected Death

A/N: Well, I'm better then the last time I talked to you guys. I'm feeling a little better, but still sick like a dog. Well, here is another chapter of this lovely story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, Mario, or Avatar the Last Air Bender characters.

Super Mario Galaxy 2: Ancient Way

Chapter 9

Ying-Yang Island: Rocky Area

Toph stood in place as we got ready to fight. I was a bit nervous going up against someone who is a master at Earth bending. I charged at full speed when she place her foot on the ground and launched a huge wave of rocks towards me and I crashed into them. I tried to move, but Toph launched me in the air with rocks and I crashed into the rocky Earth with a large explosion. I needed to find a way to try to beat her...wait a minute. Aang told me that Toph is blind so you uses waves from the ground. So i decided to take it to the skys. i quickly jumped and charged up with all my might until I launched myself at full speed with the Mario Rocket. I crashed into the side of her head. I saw blood coming out of her head when she crashed int the ground. She got up but crashed into the ground. I smiled and walked towards the next area.

Water Area

I came upon a waterfall to see the brother and sister at the top of the mountain. I was ready to fight but Toph came from behind me. "Listen Mushrooms, I think it's time for you to learn a new move. If you can beat these guys, then you might learn a few new moves. Now go get them." I ran on the water and ran up the waterfall ready to strike. But Sokka used his boomerang and smashed it on my head and then, Katara used a powerful water blast to send me crashing into the water below. I opened my water filed eyes underwater and looked around for something...there it is! Another glowing orb. I wonder where these guys are coming from, but I picked it up anyway. I charged up my energy and launched out of the water and into the sky and then shot out the Mario Rocket with full speed, but I missed and bounced backwards near the top of the volcano.

Fire Area

I was still charged up with the orb when I landed on the volcano. I saw Princess Peach standing near me. I got ready to fight but I was kicked out of nowhere. "Well Mario, we meet again. As you can see, I learned a few new moves to finally take you down. nothing can save you now." She was wrong as I launched the Mario Finale on her. She was engulfed in the flames but when it was over, she still stood there without a mark on her. "That puny move is no match for my power, Mario." She said with an evil grin on her face. I gulped and now I think I'm going to die. Peach was too fast for me to see and she punched me into the fiery lava below. I screamed in pain as I saw Peach before I blacked out.

Peach was laughing at this point. "Well, I did what it took my husband so many years to try to do: Finally kill the great hero Mario. Now he's with the rest of the heroes who failed and died in the process. Now we can finally take over everything and build the secret weapon!" Peach said as she walked away.

Unknown Area

I woke up to find out that I can't feel anything anymore. I looked at my hands and I can see right through them. I fell on my knees to realize...I'm a ghost now. My game was now over. I looked around me to find all the other video game characters from all the games here were I am. All the heroes I knew are now dead and now I was one of them. I failed to save the World, the Galaxies, and I failed to save Rosalina. I failed.

No continues left...

Game Over

To be continued...


	10. SMG 2 Ch 10: Deadzone pt 1

Super Mario Galaxy 2: Ancient Ways

Chapter 10

Dead Zone

Everybody talked to me as to how I ended up here in the Dead Zone. I told them the whole story. I also told them to leave me alone for a while until I can think of a way to fix this mess. I thought about how the world is going to become now that I'm not there to save it from Bowser and his army. I just wish that I could do something, but I'm as good as dead now. I asked around to see if there was any buildings I can explore and they all said to go to the tallest tower called Death Tower. I thanked everybody and found all the graves of the dead. I decided I would just continue to walk and not think about that at all.

I decided to go to the Death Tower to see if there is a way to bring me back to life. I saw the tower in the distance, but then I looked up. The tower must be at least a few thousand stories upwards. I found the door and entered it with hope in my eyes. When I entered, I found the staircase going all the way to the top. On the walls, I can see portaits of all the heros that died over the yes including the most recent ones. I found some bottle water and I started my long climb to the top.

A few hours later...

After the really long climb, I made it to the top of the tower. I looked at all the portaits and realized that I can't find mine. I then had a cold chill up my spine and I turned around to find the Grim Reaper floating above me. "You must be the Great Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom ." I nodded my head slowly. "You see, when someone dies, they end up here in the Dead Zone. But you Mario, you're a special type of person. You are the great hero who can help a guy like me. Somewhere in the Dead Zone is a book that I can use to bring you back to life. It's said to be in the darkest of areas in the Dead Zone. I would like to go get it myself, but since Bowser came into the picture, people have been dying like crazy. So, are you up to the task?" I nodded my head again. "Good. Now then, take the bridge down into the Underworld and the book is somewhere in the darkness." I nodded and decided to take a shortcut: jump out the window. I ran down the tower like a rocket. I landed softly and found the bridge. I was old and...well, it was really old. I walked across it and found a rocky path that leads into the unforgiving darkness. I sucked it up and walked into the darkness.

Underworld Gate

I walked for what seemed like hours until I reached the bottom. I looked up to see nothing but black skies. I looked ahead to find the gate that leads me into the Underworld. I walked up to the gate and opened it. I could feel the cold air againest my face when I found the center of all that means death. I looked around to find a person standing in the path towards the book. The person then shot out a green orb and I side stepped it. I charged up my attack until I noticed that we were standing above a spike pit and I think one of us is going to have a very sharp ending.

I jumped up and kicked the person to find out the face of my opponent. It was Quin Chi. I was wonder what he was doing here when I realized he was gone. I heard a crash and I turned around to find Mr. L in the right on the same path as I was. "So, you decided to come and get the book? Well, after this is over, you will be sleeping in the bed of spikes!" The path turned into a bridge and it increased in height. I looked down at the spike pit and could see all the people who failed to face the challenge. I looked back at Mr. L and was ready for battle. I just hoped that I won't have to be swiss cheese after this. We both charged at each other to see who is going to win this battle.

A/N: Think of the first pit level from Mortal Kombat I. That where it takes place.

To be continued...


	11. SMG 2 Ch 11: Deadzone pt 2

Super Mario Galaxy 2: Ancient Ways

Chapter 11

Underworld Bridge

We bounced off each other with great force as we landed back on the bridge. I was panting alot but Mr. L was doing just fine. "Well, when you are in the Underworld, all heros will lose their energy more quickly then normal. It's time for you to die, Mario!" Mr. L dropped kicked me over the bridge but I hanged on to the side and pulled myself up. I tried to punch him but he flipped over me and kicked me from the back. I slid a few feet and got back on my feet. Then I got hit from the back from a glowing orb. i looked back and saw Quin Chi running away. Mr. L then charged up and used the Luigi Missile and smashed into my right arm, braking it into pieces. I screamed out in pain as Mr. L uppercut me int the air. he jumped up and smashed me back into the bride head first. I got up, noticing the blood dripping from my arm and head. I couldn't do any moves that can help me win this fight. Mr. L ran up to me and tried to punch me, but I ducked and did a handstand kick that launched him into the air. I jumped up and did my Meteor Smash, crashing him into the bridge. He jumped up and smashed his fist in my face, but I countered with my tornado move and then hit him with an uppercut. I saw a glowing orb and pushed my body to jump even higher than ever before. I grabbed it just in time as I smashed Mr. L into the ground. I may be bleeding, my arm may be broken, but I gathered my strength and used the Mario Finale. Mr. L screamed in pain as he went over the bridge and fell into the pit. I fell down onto the bridge. I was exhausted until I saw Mr. L hanging onto the side of the bridge. I looked at him and just stared at him. "Well, this is it for me. take care of yourself Mario. " He let go as I reached for his hand but I saw him fall into the spikes below. I saw one of the spikes go right through his body as he smiled and he as gone. I stood up and looked down for a few seconds before I limped towards the book.

However, I was being watched by Bowser and General Guy. Bowser looked on as he decided to strike before something good happens to me.

Underworld Library

I limped into the library and I saw the book in the distance. I grabbed the book and put it in my pocket. I heard laughing and turned around and saw Bowser standing before me. "Mario, you killed your own brother just to get the book? I like that, but I think it's time for you to give me the book now!" I tried to turn around but I got kicked in the chin. I looked up to find Peach standing in front of me. I jumped up but somebody grabbed my foot and pulled me down. I saw in horror to find Rosalina grabbing my leg. She then twisted my leg and threw me out the door. I crashed back on the bridge, but the force of the crash was too big for the bridge and it broke. I fell and crashed into the spike pit. I was lucky I didn't die.

I saw Bowser, Peach, and Rosalina climbing down the broken bridge. Rosalina was wearing something different then what she would normally wear. It was black and made her body look really tight. She then rushed towards me and slammed me up against one of the spikes. "Well Mario, if you didn't save me, then no one is going to save you!" She then kicked me upwards so hard, I was launched like I was a Launch Star towards the ceiling of th Underworld. I went right through like butter.

Dead zone

I came out of the ground and was back on the Dead zone. I was bleeding badly and was losing my fight to stay awake. I saw Peach walking up to me and she kicked me to the very top of the Death Tower. I crashed through the window where Bowser took me to the roof of the tower. He crushed my body with his hands as I screamed out in pain. Peach and Rosalina charged up for a dark attack. Bowser was laughing and said, "See Mario? There's nothing you can do now. Ok ladies, it's time for the Curtain Call. DO IT NOW!!!!!" They both charged up their power to the highest possible and unleashed the Curtain Call. I yelled in pain as my body was hit with the powerful beam. I blacked out and fell off the tower. I fell and fell until I finally crashed into the ground with a huge explosion. Bowser and his army surrounded my body as I lay there in my own puddle of blood. Bowser jumped for joy as everyone started to party as my brain was telling me something:

"Unleash the flame within you." Peach stood over my body as she said, "You were a great opponent but it's time for you to rest in peace." She laid down a pair of gloves and laughed int the air as she saw the great hero of all time...has fallen.

To be continued...


	12. SMG 2 Ch 12: Fight with Passion

Super Mario Galaxy 2: Ancient Ways

Chapter 12

I felt power building inside me as I was waking up. I saw nothing but darkness. I realized that I was in a coffin. I heard a party outside as I was fully awake now. I felt the gloves that peach put on my body as I took off my old gloves and put the new ones on. I felt the fire getting hotter and hotter than ever before. I think I learned a new move. I think I pushed the Mario Finale to a whole new level: The Mario Super Finale. I heard Bowser quieting the people as he decided to make his grand speech, while I focused my energy perfecting my new move.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am King Bowser of all the Galaxies and Worlds. I come here to tell you that with the help of you guys, Mr. L (Who is still alive after we used the book on him). Anyway, I come here before you to tell you that in this casket is where Mario now rests." I heard cheering as I started to sweat. "Now that the greatest hero of all time has fallen, we will now start building our secret plan. I currently own a rather huge city called Reztropolis, which Rez built from the ground up. Once we go there, we will start building our plan and it should be ready by next month." I was ready to explode on them but Bowser continued. "Now, as you can see, Rosalina and Peach helped me finally put Mario in his place. There's nothing anyone can do now that we are in control." Now i was ready.

I crashed the casket as the crowd gasped in horror as I was mad and ready for action. But then, Bowser started to transform into the monster of all monsters, GIGA BOWSER!!!! "Mario, it's time you meet with one of the great inventions that Rez has built: The Giga Robot!!!" I saw a giant robot appear and it was indeed huge. Bowser got in it and the robot started to power up attacks and fired them on me. I ran out of the graveyard and found a gate I can get out of here. I saw my back up to the Earth and saw Bowser Kingdom in the distance as the Giga Robot and the army crashed out of the Earth. I decided I run for my life as I headed my way towards the kingdom.

Bowser's Kingdom

I entered the kingdom and saw everything being destroyed by the incoming robot and the army. I decided to take matter into my own hands and Jumped up the giant robot and crashed into the window of the head. Inside, I saw Bowser grinning at me as we were ready to fight. "Mario, you are pathetic. You think that you can defeat me in my giga form? You must be really stupid to come here and face me. Now you will die a very fast and painful death!!!" I rammed me to the wall of the head, but I fought back with my fists on fire. I was punching like crazy, every hit connected on Bowser's body. I had so much power that I transformed into one of my power ups: Fire Mario. I decided to unleash all my power into on move that can help me win this fight. I gather up all the energy and unleashed the Mario Super Finale on Bowser with all the power I had. The army below the robot looked up and saw a huge explosion ad when the smoke cleared, they saw me and Bowser in his normal form all burnt up. Bowser was really dizzy as the robot started to fall down. We kept fighting when we landed on the ground, Bowser kept slashing at me while I kept punching him with all my might and in the distance, the army was in shock at the sight they saw. I decided to try to end this now by grabbing Bowser's tail and started to spin him around until i threw him towards the castle and he crashed into the main window. I jumped into the broken window to find Bowser standing in the pool of his blood. "I may be bleeding, but I'm still fighting for all I have. He kept slashing at me, blood starting to form around my chest. I jumped up and smashed his head into the ground. I picked him up with all my power and threw him into the floor that it broke. We crashed into the floor as we continued to fight with all our might. He threw me against the wall and broke through the wall to the outside of the castle. Bowser tried to ram me, but I jumped and unleashed another Mario Super Finale on him. He was dizzy and I decided to end it for good. I threw Bowser towards his army and then I powered up like never before, feeling rage in my eyes as I unleashed the Mario Super Finale for the final time. I blast was indeed huge. Bowser fell to the ground as I saw his castle falling down. Mr. L appeared in front of me and a portal appeared. "Well, you might have beat us this time, Mario, but if you really want to face Bowser and Rez, you will come to Reztropolis. Until then, farewell." He grabbed Bowser and went into the portal, leaving behind a trail of arrows leading out of the kingdom. I decided to follow the path to see where it takes me. After a few minutes of walking, I found a sign that said Reztropolis is only a few hours away. I decided to rest for a day and take the path tomorrow.

The next day, I got everything ready for the path ahead of me. I also did some research on Reztropolis and found out that it is a huge city built by Rez, the evil robot that can go into the T.V. world and control the minds of millions. He built the city a few years ago and Bowser expanded the city to make it the size of ten Sun's. It was huge. Getting in was really easy, but getting to the center of the city would take days to reach because of the size of the city. I have to make it to the center before Bowser and his army finish their secret plan. I got everything ready and left the kingdom behind me and was on my way towards the city. But I really needed to sleep tonight. I was thanked by some of the people at the inn as I ate and fell asleep on my bed, thinking about my plan for tomorrow.

A few days later...

After a few days of walking, I found that the sky was dark all the time around the area I was at. I also noticed that the rivers of water turned into rivers of acid. I climbed over a big hill and when I finally reached the top, I saw the city of Reztropolis. It was really big and was filled with Bowser and Rez faces all throughout the city...I also notice an ocean of acid covering the bottom of the ground of the tall buildings. I saw some land here and there, but the city really took place above the city and in the middle of the city. I saw some of Rez's robots patrolling the entrance to the city from a few feet away. I looked at what's ahead of me and found a giant clock that was counting down the time before the plan was unleashed. I only had thirty days to get to the center of the city before it happened. I also saw one of Rez's T.V's in the distance. I knew that I can get some controls that can give me the power like Rez has thanks to what Gex told me a few years back. I knew what was ahead of me. I wanted revenge so badly now. I gathered all my stuff and ran towards the gate of the city. I'm stuck in the Future, but I don't care anymore. I'm here for a reason. I avenge all the video game characters that have fallen in battle with Bowser. I was here to save Rosalina and Peach from Bowser and Rez. I was here because this was my way. An Ancient Way.

The End

A/N: Well, that's it for this great story. Since I got so busy lately, I had to do upload all the chapters that I have done for this story. But don't fear, I do have a Christmas gift for all the boys and girls who read my story. I'll post another Christmas story by Saturday and I will also have another surprise for you guys. Well...what the heck, I'll tell you guys now since I'm in a giving (But sick) mood. All see you in my next story...

Another Super Mario Galaxy Christmas

I would like to thank all the friends I have who read the story, everyone who read the story, and left a review for the story. Thank you guys and see you guys in the future!!!! Look below for a a little gift.

Preview

I was wondering what was in the air as I looked around. I managed to beat the guards and got inside. I barely managed to get in, blood coming out of my nose. I decided to scan the area to find a way to my destination. I looked up at the dark cloudy sky. I wonder how the sky got that way, but I had to think about other things. I need to stop this before Bowser's plan is going to kill me. I decided to stop wasting time and I entered the city and scaled the towers, hoping for the best.

Super Mario Galaxy 3: Reztropolis


End file.
